My Backyard
I love my backyard. I have a beautiful garden, nicely cut grass, and just such lovely scenery. I often go out there to relax and to escape the struggles of every day life. I don't know how, but whenever I enter my backyard, I feel like nothing even happened. I feel like I'm in a completely different world. Then one day, I was devastated when I found out that me and my family had to move. "NO!" I begged and pleaded my mother. "We can't!" "Come on honey. We're just moving a little bit further down. Not that far. We just need a bigger house, is all" Anger slowly began to build up inside of me. "NO! We are not moving no matter what!" I blurted out. My mother gave me a stupid look. "But Marsha..." "NO!" I shouted. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING THIS FUCKING HOUSE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Of course, I wasn't able to convince my mother, and a few weeks later, we all settled in a huge ugly house on the other side of town. "Isn't it beautiful sweety?" my mother asked me. "HELL NO!" I shouted. "That's it Marsha. Your behavior is totally unnecessary. Perhaps you should go see a therapist" my mother said. I was ready to fucking light the entire house on fire and escape back to MY old house to see MY backyard, but a few days later, I was trapped in this therapist's office. "Good afternoon, Marsha," my therapist first told me. I shrugged and said, "Good afternoon". "Your mother has been giving me lots of complaints about your social skills. What's the matter?" "WHAT'S THE MATTER?!? I WAS FUCKING SEPARATED FROM MY ENTIRE LIFE THAT'S WHAT!" The therapist just nodded as if he had no personality at all. "I MEAN!" I sighed. "We used to have this lovely backyard and..." "You're feeling nostalgic about that?" the therapist interrupted. What a dumbass. "Yes I'm feeling nostalgic! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I screamed. The therapist chuckled. "Well the solution to your problem is simple. You just need to take weekly drives by your old house" I frowned at him. "And how does that help? I want to BE in my backyard again!" "You'll see" the therapist added. ---- When I got home I was pissed. How was simply driving by my old house going to help me relieve my nostalgia. Oh well I thought. I suppose I'll try. "Mom! I'm going out for a bit!" I called. My mom rushed downstairs with a worried look on her face. "Um. Heh heh. Where are you going exactly?" she choked. "I'm just going to drive by our old backyard. Won't be long," I said. My mom swallowed hard. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that," she said in a shaky voice. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!?" I yelled. "Because, um, you have a lot of chores to do!" she added. I sighed. "You know mom, sometimes I wonder if you're trying to hide anything from me." ---- Later that night, while everyone was asleep, I sneaked out of the house, got into my car and drove all the way back to my old house. I stopped in front of it, and looked through the fence at my old backyard. What I saw was disgusting. My garden was completely destroyed, the grass was tall enough to reach my knees, and there was a lot of dirt patches everywhere. It was just disgusting for me. But what was worst of all was that I heard voices coming from the backyard. They sounded like they were saying, Why did you abandon us Marsha. Why? Nervously, I opened the gate to my backyard and took a step inside, and I was surprised to see that my backyard was slowly turning back into its original form. At first I was confused, almost creeped out. But then I realized what was going on! Oh yes, I knew exactly what was going on! My mother was trying to keep me away from my own kingdom! Category:Demon/Devil